All Grown Up?
by Smuttysmut
Summary: Even though they're all grown up, they're still all good friends. Except for Angelica, whose rude exterior is broken down in this epic tale of passion and confusion.


_All grown up?_

Tommy Pickles dressed early, putting on his college t-shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans before walking to Dill's room to wake him up.

The room was a mess, full of science experiments and gadgets; something Tommy could imagine their dad's room would look like at Dills age. "Dill, you gotta get up, your bus is gonna leave soon..." Tommy said before Dill groaned an rolled out of his bed.

Tommy left Dill to get read as he went downstairs to where his mom was making breakfast. "Hey mom." He said. "Good morning my tommy!" She cooed, her large hair bouncing as Tommy snatched a piece of toast off of a platter and left the house with a goodbye. His father was probably locked up in the basement like usual.

On his walk to the community college, he passed Chuckies house. Chuckies was probably already at the school as he was way more punctual than easygoing Tommy.

When he arrived at the college he sat down in the lecture next to Chuckie's, behind Angelica's three-pronged hair. "I wonder when Angelica is gonna make her hair more normal..." Chuckie whispered. "Probably never..." Tommy responded.

Class was boring an Tommy's mind wandered. He thought about Angelica, the owner of his heart since childhood. She was the bossy type who made it look easy to dislike everyone in public, but he imagined her sweet and shy in private. The idea of such a change of personality drove Tommy into a period of imagination. Imagining what she was like at home, barely dressed in pajamas.

Chuckie pulled him from his thoughts. "Come on Tommy! Let's go meet up the twins at the cafeteria!"

"Yeah one sec, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom first." Tommy said and walked towards the men's room. Before he got there he bumped into his goddess Angelica..

"Oh, hey KID watch where you're going!" She yelled frustrated at him.

"Sorry Angelica! Hey, you wanna come have lunch with-"

"No, get out of my way."

Angelica left before Tommy could say another word and left him standing there. Before long he went to the cafeteria and tried to look like his normal positive self after getting shut down. When he arrived at the lunch table, everyone greeted him with the normal smile save for Chuckie who showed concern in his eyes.

Lunch went by like normal and then it was time for Tommy and Chuckie to go home. They walked down the neighborhood street and Chuckie asked "everything okay Tommy?"

"Y-yeah of course everything is okay Chuckie. why would you ask?" Tommy response as calmly as he could.

"Well because you seemed down at lunch.." He responded.

"Ah no, I just wasn't feeling well." He lied, even though Chuckie knew that wasn't the case he let it go, Tommy was too stubborn to say anything now.

"Okay. Well, you wanna come see Kimi this weekend with me? I'm gonna go visit her at Tech." He said.

Tommy thought about it, it was awhile since he had seen Kimi since she went off to the good Technical school. However Tommy knew that Chuckie wanted time ~Alone~ with her. He shook his head "actually I have a project this weekend. Next time? Tell Kimi I said hi!" Tommy said passing Chuckie's house as Chuckie agreed and secretly sighed in relief.

Tommy was walking to his house as he realized how he forgot to pee... Where was a bathroom? The nearest friends house? Angelica's house was up next, but could he imagine the embarrassment if he had to ask Angelica if he could pee at her house?! However he had to pee so badly that he went to Angelica's house anyways. Couldn't risk peeing himself!

He hesitantly knocked on the front door, which was promptly answered by Angelica. She was often home alone because her parents worked really hard and often forgot her existence, it was sad.

"H-hey Angelica, I was wondering if I could use your bathroom?" He asked stuttering.

"Why, isn't your house down the street?"

"Well, uh..." He began as he felt a trickle down his leg. He pushed her out of the way and ran to the bathroom, yelling "sorry Angelica!"

After reliving himself, he looked down and saw the huge stain on his pants... Oh no... He couldn't let Angelica see him like this! What should he do? He tried to wipe it off with the hand towel to no avail. He groaned and Angelica knocked on the door. "A-are you okay, brat?" Angelica said softly. Her voice was soft and sounded almost worried, which made Tommy's loins flutter. "y-yeah don't worry about it."

He thought about the years of verbal abuse that Angelica had put him and all his friends through. To hear Angelica sound somewhat close to kind was... off-putting.

"Hey angelica..." Tommy started hesitantly, "D-do you have any of your dad's pants that I can borrow?"

"...Why?" She asked

"Well.. I just, I JUST NEED SOME ANGELICA OKAY?"

Angelica's footsteps left the door and came back a few minutes later. "Well I could only find my dad's biking shorts... Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure that's fine just leave it outside the doorstep and wait for me in the living room."

She dropped the shorts and left the door. Tommy opened the door and grabbed the shorts and locked the bathroom door again. Angelica's dad liked to bike a lot, and bikers wore tight spandex shorts. "Man.." He sighed, "will these fit?" He didn't really have a choice though. He stepped out of his pants and managed just barely to fit into the pants, with a huge bulge in the front. "Shit..." He sighed, he put a towel around his waist and tried to hide it.

He stepped out into the living room and sighed as Angelica snickered at him. "Oh shut up, Angelica. I didn't have a choice."

Angelica stifled her laughing and said "So, do you want something to drink?" Tommy nodded and Angelica went to the kitchen, Tommy followed. "I'll just have a Coke" he said. She gave him a coke and got one for herself. Drinking his coke, he let Angelica complain about her day and about her classmates to him in a sassy tone of voice.

The more she talked, the less hostile she got and the more conversational they two acted. "H-hey, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, stuttering and slightly blushing. Tommy blushed when he saw her blush. "No."

"Good." She said as she threw herself at him, kissing him and making him lean against the counter. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, twirling around with impressive skill. Tommy moaned with surprise into her mouth. When they finally parted, Tommy asked "A-angelica...? what are you doing?" He asked. "Oh Tommy, please be my daddy..."

"Okay." He said as he turned her around, making her bend over the counter and said, "Okay baby, Daddy's gonna give you a treat..." Tommy kissed her back as he ripped off her dress. She moaned 'daddy please'. Her fetish of being a little girl was being fulfilled by her childhood friend. That really turned her on.

He kissed her slim back can groped her ass, running his hand down her thighs as he dropped the towel and his massive erection was busting the seams of her dad's bike shorts. "Alright, now daddy's going to make sure you're keeping yourself nice and clean." "Okay daddy..." Shyly said Angelica.

He moved his hand down to her sweet hotness. He then moved his hand to her potty parts, rubbing softly before gaining vigorousness. "Oh daddy! I'm a good girl" She cooed as he patted her head and suddenly stopped his rubbing. "Okay baby, let me give you your surprise." He ripped off the bike spandex and turned her around to look at it. "Do you wanna play with it, little girl?" He murmured, not really giving her a choice as he pulled her head closer and panted while her feminine hands wrapped around his long lollipop.

When she tasted it, she grinned a big girly grin. "Oh daddy, this is a yummy tasting lollipop!" She smiled and began using her mouth on his hard rock candy. She used her mouth on all the crevasses, moving her eyes up to his. He panted and moaned as she panted and moaned on it.

Finally he blew his huge load down her throat, she took every drop as he patted her head and sighed "good girl.." Then he had an idea. "I'm going to bring my good girl a present tomorrow. He put back on his pants, gave her a kiss only after he helped brush her teeth and left, vowing to return tomorrow morning after everyone was at work.

~Meanwhile~

Phil was jacking off in his room to porn as Lil walked in. "What in tha?!" She yelled, backing out of the room, blushing and saying "uh... NEVERMIND" and ran into her room. Phil exploded right after she left, his sister saw him... It was like a scene from a really good twin sex fanfiction.

Lil laid in her bed at night, thinking about seeing Phil's long dong in his hand, the top throbbing ready to be licked. "mmm, phil" she moaned as she touched herself. Her stickiness got all over her hands and the sheets but she didn't care. The door creaked open just as she moaned, she cut off the moan and gasped, seeing a naked phil walk into her room and shut the door. "Hey sis." He rasped. "He-hey Phil..." She panted. "Wh-whats going on?" She asked before he sat on her bed and smiled at her. "Lets have sex."

"Okay."

He laid her down and kissed her with force, her tounge begging to get in his mouth. She bit at his lip and then bit her lip as he moved his kissed down her throat, chest, and stomach. Her round belly, from years of eating junk food, was soft and nice. Like a sweet pillow that Phil longed to cum on. His hot penis was bouncing with exstasy as he rubbed it against her hot valley. "I'm going in." He said as he touched her boobs and simultaneously pushed all the way into her tight hotness.

This wasn't right. They shouldn't be doing this! But it felt so good. It felt too right. "Oh Phil!" She yelled out, hoping their parents wouldn't hear. "Oh phil you feel too good!" He grunted and panted, thrusting in and out of her stickiness. "Let me cum on your belly, sis." He raspsed as she rocked her hips on his forbidden pole. She tensed her fat vagina as he pulled out, he used his hand on her vagina to help her come to a climax as he stroked his dick to his peak and they came simaltaniously, the hot white ropes slid down the hill that was his sisters stomach.

~The next day~

Tommy arrived with Spike the old dog and Angelica ran out and squeed, hugging the dog. She said "daddy did yo get me a doggy?!" Tommy nodded smugly, the dog was not the only surprise he had for her.

They went inside and Tommy gave Angelica a fruit snacks and a juice box, sitting as he took off spikes collar. "Daddy's going to put this on you baby." He said as he strapped it over her neck and used the leash to pull her off of the couch. "I want you to help Spike get off, baby. He hasn't had any bitch in awhile, but you're going to play with Spike and help him." He smiled as Angelica looked confused with a faux innocent face.

"Okay daddy..." She said hesitantly, petting Spike all the way down to his doggy penis. It didn't take long for the old dog to expose his ancient penis and start panting. Angelica gasped as she saw the pointy form. It was incredible... "Daddy... Does Spike like this?" She asked as the dog panted. "Oh yes baby, he really does. Go ahead and try it, kiddo." She nodded eagerly, going down to take the rod in her mouth. As she did so, the old dog started pumping his hips, which scared Angelica.

"It's okay baby girl..." Tommy encouraged as he watched Angelica start Spike off. "Don't suck it too much, we wanna keep the cum just for you!" He smiled fondly at her.

He helped her take her clothes off, he savored touching her small breast and the soft skin of her shoulder he kissed.

"Alright, let's get you ready." He led her with the leash and made her stand on her hands and knees.

Spike panted and whined as he saw Angelica being readied for him. Tommy motioned for Spike to get on her then he stepped back letting the two do the do.

Spike mounted her, his sword poking at her human hole. He continuously missed until Angelica went to help him in. When he got in he pushed like crazy, humping faster than his old legs cold hold him steady and Angelica was screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She used her hand to rub her clit as best she could, her insides twitching in Ethiopia. With one huge push, Spike came in her womb, Angelica came so hard she fell onto the ground gasping. Tommy felt hard and wanted to cum all over her pretty innocent face.

He used the leash to pull her onto her knees after Spike left her. She moaned a little when she saw Tommy's huge dick. "Now I want you to help daddy too. Remember how?" He asked her as he pushed her head to his erection. She nodded and licked around his hard rod again, using her tongue before he got irritated and flipped her around. "Daddy wants to fuck you real bad now, you have been a good girl." He said as he slid into her vagina. He pumped his hips and moaned when she clenched on him, panting as he held the leash taught. For a moment she was feeling like she was gonna cum but before she could cum she started leaking pee all over. Before Tommy noticed he came hard into her womb, which made her pee harder. When he realized she started crying. "Oh baby it's okay.." He kissed her, cuddling her before he cleaned up the mess.

After awhile he left for home, he had calmed Angelica down from embarrassment and promise to walk her to school tomorrow.

When he got home he heard a noise coming from Dills room. He listened closely and heard his brother moaning his name. "Uh..." He mumble awkwardly, leaving the hall. There was no way that was happening!

The end


End file.
